Wasted
by xsnos
Summary: A fic based on the song 'Wasted' by Carrie Underwood. Story contains spoilers of Deathly Hallows. George finds and looses the love of his life. Bad summery, but please read and review anyway.


WARNING!!!! Contains spoilers of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. This story is mostly post Book 7 and is very AU. I don't own any of the characters accept my own OC. All the rest of the characters, places and events are the sole property of Ms. J.K Rawlings.

_**Wasted**_

_Standing at the back door_

_She tried to make it fast_

_One tear hit the hard wood_

_It fell like broken glass_

_She said sometimes love slips away_

_and you just can't get it back_

_Let's face it_

_For one split second_

_She almost turned around_

_But that would be like pouring raindrops_

_back into a cloud_

_So she took another step and said_

_I see the way out and I'm gonna take it._

_I don't want to spend my life jaded,_

_Waiting,_

_To wake up one day and find_

_That I've let all these years go by,_

_Wasted_

_Another glass of whiskey but it still don't kill the pain_

_So he stumbles to the sink and he pours it down the drain_

_He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday_

_Gotta face it_

_'Cause I don't want to spend my life jaded,_

_Waiting,_

_To wake up one day and find_

_That I've let all these years go by,_

_Wasted_

_Oh, I don't want to keep on wishing, missing_

_the still of the morning, the color of the night_

_I ain't spending no more time_

_Wasted_

_She kept driving along_

_Till the moon and the sun were floating side by side_

_He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear_

_For the first time in a while_

_Hey, Yeah,_

_Oh, I don't wanna spend my life jaded,_

_Waiting,_

_To wake up one day and find_

_That I've let all these years go by_

_Wasted_

_Oh, I don't want to keep on wishing, missing_

_the still of the morning' the color of the night_

_I ain't spending no more time_

_Wasted_

_Oh, I don't want to spend my life jaded,_

_Waiting,_

_To wake up one day and find_

_That I've let all these years go by_

_Wasted_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing_

_the still of the morning' the color of the night_

_I ain't spending no more time_

_Wasted_

Paige leaned heavily on the balcony railing as she looked out over the ornate gardens of the Malfoy mansion. The house elves had been working overtime to prune the bushes and shrubs into the shapes of graceful swans, cherubs, hearts and other romantic images. They had strung lanterns all along the paths and were currently rushing about stuffing captured fairies into them to light the intricate walkways. Extra fountains had been added throughout the gardens and alternately spouted green and silver colored water. All of the rented chairs and tables were draped in pristine white linens. Even from this height, Paige could see the glint off of the highly polished silver and bone white china. As she watched, platters upon golden platters of food began to appear on the serving tables. The champagne fountains began to bubble with the expensive golden-yellow liquid. She watched as Narcisa Malfoy walked out among the tables, inspecting every detail to ensure that nothing was amiss for her only child's engagement party.

Paige knew that her thoughts should be on this night and the happiness that she should be feeling, but her mind kept going back to a different time; a better time in her life.

_It had been three years ago, the summer before her last year at Hogwarts. She sat in the stands waiting for her parents to join her for the start of the semi-finals game at the Quidditch World Cup. Paige was on cloud nine and didn't think anything could ruin her euphoria. She had just had a very successful try-out with the scout for the Holyhead Harpies. Whinnie MacBride said that though she couldn't say so officially, she felt confident that Paige would be offered a position on next year's team. Suddenly, the Canons burst into the arena and a deafening cheer ensued. While most of the gathered on-watchers were cheering for the favored team, there came a cacophony of boos and hisses from behind Paige. _

"_Do you mind?" she had yelled over her shoulder. _

"_Nope," came one answer._

"_Never have," quipped another. _

_Irritated, Paige had whirled in her seat, ready to lay into the insolent dissidents. She was surprised however to find Fred and George Weasley. She felt her cheeks flush as she suddenly came face to face with the object of her most secret desires. Rolling her eyes and turning back toward the pitch, she grumbled, "I should have known, Weasleys."_

"_Well, look what we have here, George. Did you hear a summons?"_

_The tall, lythe twins stepped over the barrier that divided their box from the one Paige occupied and settled themselves in the empty seats on each side of her. George's grin grew as he answered, "Nope, no summons. How 'bout an attendant though, Fred? Seen one of those?"_

"_Oh, you two are a riot. Excuse me while I forget to laugh." She glared from one to other, letting her eyes linger just a little longer on George. She was saved from any awkward explanations by the arrival of her parents._

"_Yes, Mary, I'm sure our seats are here. See, there's Paige," said Mr. Clayton as he pointed to their daughter. "Hello, Paige, who are your friends?"_

_Paige shooed at the twins who quickly vacated the seats. "Oh, these aren't my friends... well, not exactly, anyway... Mom, Dad this is Fred and George Weasley. They attended Hogwarts."_

_Karl Clayton extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet any friends of Paige's. So, who are you all rooting for?"_

_By the end of the three day long match, Fred and George had found themselves in quite good graces with the Claytons. Paige was alternately elated and mortified by her parents' acceptance of the twins. The final insult came when her parents invited the twins to Paige's 17__th__ birthday celebration the following weekend. It was supposed to be a formal affair and she recalled sulking and worrying the whole week, wondering what mayhem the two would bring with them. _

_George had been the only one to come, making excuses for Fred, who had other obligations. Paige had descended the steps, wearing the pale blue dress that it had taken her and her mother months to agree on. She had to blink twice at the sight that met her at the bottom of the steps. George Weasley leaned nonchalantly against the banister, dressed in a very nice and stylish set of dress robes. He bowed low in greeting before looping her hand in the crook of his elbow as he escorted her into the party room. George stayed attentive all night, never leaving her side for long and every moment acting the ultimate gentleman. It was a night out of Paige's dreams; being close to George and having all his attention focused on her. The night was made complete when Whinnie MacBride arrived as the party was starting to wind down. She was proud to offer Paige a spot as chaser on the next year's Harpies team. So excited by the news, Paige had squealed and grabbing the first person she came to, laid a long and passionate kiss directly on George's lips. When she pulled away, she started to mutter an apology. George however smothered it out of her with another long kiss._

Paige was shaken out of her reverie by a set of arms snaking about her waist. Thin lips pressed into the dip of her shoulder. Kisses moved up her neck till the lips hovered next to her ear. "You look stunning, Love. If I didn't think it would break mum's heart, I'd skip all this and elope this moment."

Paige turned in Draco's embrace. She looked up into his pale blue eyes. Those eyes that generally held a cold and calculating stare, but for her where warm, liquid pools. She tucked her arms under his and drew her body against his as she buried her face in the white trim of Draco's dress robes. She turned her head to nuzzle her cheek in the soft linen. Her voice was barely a whisper as she turned her eyes up to meet his, "Could we?"

Draco's laugh was rather high pitched and held a nervous twinge, "Do what? Elope? Have you lost your mind? Nearly half the wizarding world is going to be here tonight. Even 'ole Shacklebolt himself accepted an invitation. And what about Mother? She'd hunt us down herself, just to use Avadakadava on us." He hooked her chin and tilted her face up to his. "Is everything okay? You're not having second thoughts… about us, are you?"

Paige shivered at how casually he could say one of the unspeakable curses. She shook her head at his questions. "Everything is fine. I'm just a little overwhelmed is all. Just give me a second to collect myself and I'll be ready."

Draco's arms tightened around her shoulders as he rested his chin on her head. "Take your time, but not too long. I'm going to go check with Mother, make sure everything is okay."

Paige nodded as he turned to leave. "I'm just going to check my make-up and I'll be along."

Ron entered the Leaky Cauldron from the rear door and caught the bartender's eye. Tom gave him a curt nod, then flicked his chin toward the far corner. Ron gave him a wane smile and a half wave as he started wading through the throng.

"Anyone sitting here?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he settled down across from the other occupant at the table. "So, I'm guessing you saw the 'Prophet'?"

Still, there was no answer from the other person who slumped in their chair, their ginger haired head resting on folded arms.

Ron shrugged and reached for the half empty whiskey bottle. He didn't find the liquor as appealing as Fire Brandy, but it had a nice kick. His fingers were just lacing around the neck when a ghostly thin hand shot out and snatched the bottle out of Ron's reach.

The ginger haired head slowly rose off it's pillow and bleary and bloodshot eyes strained to focus on Ron's face. The words that emitted the pale lips were garbled and slurred. "Go da' 'ell away an 'eave mmme 'lone. Woo made 'ou my keeper, any... hick... hhh... oooo?"

Ron noticed that day's copy of The Daily Prophet tucked under his brother's elbow. He was studying the large picture of the happy looking young couple when George spoke again. His speech was surprisingly more steady this time. "Beautiful, isn't she? That should be me, you know?"

Ron only nodded. He had learned over the last year and a half to simply let George run out of steam before he helped him out of the tavern and back to the flat above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. There, his brother would sleep off the bottle or so of whiskey that he had consumed the night before. George would usually present himself around noon or so, quiet and sullen, but ready for the day's work.

When George had finally finished off the bottle of whiskey, Ron helped him out of his chair. Steadying his brother by throwing a limp arm over his shoulder and looping his own arm around the unusually thin waist, Ron guided George through the tavern. As he passed the bar, he tossed enough gallions to Tom to cover George's tab for the night. They passed through the quiet streets of Diagon Alley to the brightly decorated store. Once inside, they struggled up the steps where Ron would dump George on the bed, remove his brother's shoes and then help him turn into the covers.

It was the same every night. George would feel Ron pull up the covers and then he would slip into the darkness of a dreamless, alcohol induced slumber. This night however would be different. As he closed his eyes, all he could see was Paige.. She looked gorgeous with her long blond curls piled high up on her head and her sparkling blue eyes looking contently upon her fiance.

_George had spent the whole week after the Quidditch game fussing over the Clayton's invitation. He had begged and pleaded with Fred to get his twin to cancel his plans with Angelina and go with him. Fred had flat refused, sighting that it would be good for George if he went out on his own for once. So, with his pockets full of gags and tricks, George had resigned himself to a night of mayhem. The idea had quickly escaped his mind though as he caught sight of Paige. His fist impression was of an angel descending to earth. He immediately attached himself to Paige's side and was reluctant to leave it the rest of the night. Their relationship had been sealed in George's eyes the moment that the scout had shown up and invited Paige to join the Harpies. _

_During the remainder of the summer, Paige was invited to practice with the Holyhead team. George would often meet Paige after practice and they would spend the evenings on a secluded little knoll that overlooked the pitch. They would relax on a blanket well into the twilight, talking about their plans for the future._

_When George was injured during the transport of Harry Potter from his Aunt and Uncle's home, Paige had shown up early the following morning. George was reluctant to see her at first, concerned about how she would perceive him. But, when his mother finally let her in, Paige had rushed to his side, fussing over his comfort and not even noting his missing ear. She had stayed at the burrow for three days, coddling and caring for George, winning the approval of Mrs. Weasley. _

_As the school year started, Paige and George stayed in contact through owl mail as well as meeting the third Saturday each month in Hogsmeade. Their plans became more solid as the months wore on. Paige planned to play at least one season with the Harpies while George continued at the shop. Once the Quidditch season was over, they would start looking for a place of their own. They spent hours debating the details of their wedding. While George knew that his family, especially his mother, would insist on a big ta-do like Bill and Fleur's wedding, Paige seemed more inclined to have a simple, intimate ceremony. In the end though, they would laugh and decide that they would iron out the details as they arose._

_Spring finally arrived and with it, the final showdown between Harry and Voldemort. Paige had been among the students who had stayed at Hogwarts to help defend it. She had gone with Professor McGonagall to help animate the figures and armor of the castle. Hearing that Paige was engaged in a heavy attack near the front doors, George had left Fred and Percy to go check on her. He found her standing over the fallen forms of Lupin and Tonks, trading curse and spell with the werewolf, Fenrir. His arrival caused her to drop her guard for the briefest of time and she was hit with an imoblious spell. With a feral grin, Fenrir moved in to claim his victim. George threw a repulsion spell that sent the werewolf flying into the far wall. He was ready when the Death Eater pushed off the floor and lunged at him. An exchange of curses ensued while Paige struggled to free herself and rejoin the fight. She had just broken the spell when Fenrir threw a spell that sent George spiraling into the far wall, where with a sickening crunch he crumpled into a lifeless heap. Enraged, Paige attacked, driving Fenrir back with volley after volley, giving the enemy no quarter. She drove him into the main hall where she was joined in her attack and the enemy was finally captured. _

_Others were already tending to George when Paige returned to his side. Once Madame Pomfrey had seen to his injuries, Paige settled herself in the chair at his bedside. It was Paige who had informed him of Fred's death. Something in George snapped as if part of his very soul had been ripped from him. He had thrashed out at the only person present at the time. He had blamed Paige for Fred's death, sighting that if he hadn't gone to save her, he would have been with his twin; he could have saved his brother. Paige had tolerated his rants for a time, figuring that he was simply venting his grief. However, as the weeks passed and the funeral services were over, George still held on to his grief, letting the sorrow consume him. He drove a wedge between himself and Paige, arguing and fighting with her at every turn, till she finally saw no alternative than to do as he insisted and leave him alone._

_Paige had gone on to play for the Harpies. Each game, she would search the throng of fans for that fire-engine red mop of hair and each game she would be disappointed not to find it. However, there was a new, just as distinguishable, white-blond head of hair that appeared in the stands. Draco Malfoy had never been one of Paige's favorite people. But, since leaving school, something in him seemed to have changed. He was a bit less arrogant and full of himself. His demeanor was somewhat subdued and he had a bit more respect for others. He would stand outside the locker rooms with the rest of fans and wait for Paige to emerge. He would stand patiently to the side till all the others had gone then move in to offer to escort her home or wherever she might be going. _

_Paige remained distant, jaded by her experience with George. When the season ended, Paige went back to Diagon Alley and tried to fix things with George. What she had hoped to find and what she did were two different things. It was a long time after George rejected her that she finally relented and agreed to go on a date with Draco._

Paige sat idly at the dressing table. She was staring blankly into the mirror at her own image as she recalled the events that had brought her to this day.

Suddenly, her mother's kind face appeared in the mirror beside her own reflection and she held out a bronze knut. "A knut for your thoughts, Love. Is everything okay? Draco asked me to come up and check on you. He seemed quite concerned."

"Yes, yes," assured Paige as she gave her mother a small smile. "Wasn't that sweet of him? He can be so considerate. I'll have to give him an extra kiss for being so thoughtful."

Mary Clayton patted her daughter's shoulder. "Yes, he can be. He's certainly much different than you used to describe him while in school." She shook her head as Paige began to protest and waved the small coin in her daughter's face. "That wasn't really my question. Your heart isn't here, is it?"

Paige scooted over to make room on the bench for her mother. She shook her head as she struggled to choke back the tears that threatened to flood forth. Her mother seemed to know exactly what was needed and wrapped her arms about her daughter's shoulders. Finally, in the comfort of her mother's embrace, Paige let loose the damn that she had building for nearly two years. Mary held her tight, rocking and rubbing her back till Paige had cried herself out. When all the sobs had subsided, Mary took a few tissues from the box and began to dab at Paige's cheeks. She tilted Paige's chin so that her daughter met her gaze. "It's not fair to him, to either of them, to leave things as they are. You should settle this. You can't live while divided. You can't have your heart in place and your will in another."

Paige nodded as she cleared her throat. She diverted her eyes away from her mother's gaze. "What am I going to do? Nearly half the wizarding community will be here. I can't just leave. And what about Draco? Oh, Momma, I can't..." Paige buried her face in her hands.

Mary took a firm hold on her daughter's shoulders and tugged her to her feet. "Forget about all the people down there. Most of them are here for the food anyway." She softened the sternness of her voice as she guided Paige toward the wardrobe. There she pulled a traveling cloak from it's hook and draped it over her daughter's shoulders. "You need to settle this, once and for all. If Draco truly cares for you, he will understand. You can not honestly tell him that you love him, if you don't feel it in your heart."

Paige's shoulders slumped. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. I never truly resolved things with George and you are right. I can't go through with things with Draco until I do. But mom, George won't listen to me. He won't even see me so that I can explain. What am I going to do?"

Mary tied the cloak in place and lifted the cowl into place over Paige's carefully quaffed hair. "Why not take some time to yourself? Go someplace private where you can clear your head and put your thoughts in order. Do you know such a place?"

Paige thought for a moment then nodded. "There's a glen..."

Mary placed a finger over her daughter's lips, quieting her. "I don't want to know. That way I don't have to lie when they ask if I know where you went." She hugged Paige briefly then released her and gave her a little nudge. "Go on now. I'll say that you were already gone when I got up here. Take care, Dear."

Paige nodded again and with a swirl of current in the air and a little **pop**, she was gone.

Something roused George from his fitful slumber. He rubbed at sleep filled eyes as he rolled to the side of the bed and sat up. Without even looking, he tugged the top drawer of the night stand out and drew out the bottle of whiskey that he kept stashed there. Uncorking it, he took a long draw from the neck. The harsh alcohol tasted stale and he stumbled from the bed to the lavatory. He turned on the faucet and cupped his hand under the flow. He gulped down several handfuls of the cold water before he tipped the bottle and watched the amber liquid swirl in the clear water and slowly disappear down the drain. When the bottle was empty, George set it aside and cupping both hands under the water, proceeded to splash his face with the cold, refreshing water. He fumbled around, reaching for the towel that he knew hung on the rack on the back of the door. As he patted his face dry, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. And for the first time that he could remember, George truly looked at himself. He could hardly believe that the gaunt face and sunken, bloodshot eyes that looked back at him from the mirror were his own.

He didn't have time to ponder his state as a ruckus down in the shop drew him away from the mirror.

"Where is she?" bellowed a high pitched male voice. "I know she came here."

"Malfoy," replied a rather distraught sounding Ron, "who are you talking about? Who do you think came here?"

"My fiance," hissed Malfoy, "I can't find her."

"Wait!" and it was clear that Ron was fighting the urge to laugh now. "You're telling me that you've lost your bride-to-be, literally?"

"Get out of my way." George heard a scuffle at the bottom of the steps. "I know she came here. I know she came to see that blood traitor of a brother of yours."

"You... lost... your... fiance!!!" Ron was laughing uncontrollably now as he allowed himself to be pushed aside.

Draco stormed up the steps and came face to face with George. His usually pale complected face was bright red with irritation as he confronted George Weasley. "Where is she, that little whore? I'm sure she came here." He pushed past George as he began to scream. "Paige, come out and face me. How dare you leave me like that. Mother is livid. You'll have to do a lot of groveling to get back in her good graces." As he ranted, Draco tore through the room, throwing open cupboard and closet doors. He turned over the blankets on the bed and would have flipped the mattress, if he had had enough strength. He glared at George as he came out of the privy. "Where did she go?"

"Who?" drawled George. The whole time Draco had stormed about the room, he had lounged calmly against the wall.

"Paige," seethed Draco through clenched teeth. "I was sure that she would have come here after leaving me last night."

George shrugged his shoulders as he pushed his lean form off the wall. "Sorry about your luck mate, but she hasn't been here. I haven't seen her in nearly two years. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get ready to go to work." With no further comment, he turned toward the bathroom.

Draco stood for a long moment staring at the now closed door. He heard the shower start and with a flourish, turned and stomped down the stairs.

He was ushered out the door by the jeers of Ron Weasley. "Good luck, Draco. Might I suggest posters. Lost – One blushing bride-to-be. Last seen fleeing the sight of her own engagement party. Possible reason – a bout of temporary sanity."

George heard the chime on the door as Draco left and he quickly dashed down the steps. Without a word to Ron, he grabbed his cloak and with a **pop** was gone.

Paige sat on a rock in _their_ knoll overlooking the Harpies' practice pitch, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on them. She looked into the sky and was surprised to see that it was starting to lighten as the sun rose over the far hills. The full moon hung low in the sky as it prepared to give way to the dawn. Though she had sat there all night, she was no closer to a decision as to what she should do. Logic told her that she should go back and tell Draco that she had had a bad case of cold of feet, but was ready to settle down. Her heart however was at odds. The heart wants what the heart wants and hers cried for George.

As she sat there watching the approaching dawn, Paige suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She remained motionless accept to draw her wand from her sleeve. She heard the soft approach of footsteps, yet she did not turn. She steeled herself for the tirade that was sure to start spilling from Draco's mouth. What she heard however was quite unexpected.

"Paige?!" Her name was barely more than a whisper, yet she could hear the strain in the familiar voice.

Slowly she turned. The form before her slowly lowered the hood of their cloak and she looked into those familiar golden eyes. Before she could say anything, George moved forward to draw her into a gentle yet close embrace. She didn't even seem to notice his overly lean form as she wrapped her arms about his waist and buried her face in his thin shoulder.

"Paige, I'm so sorry. I've been such a fool," mumbled George into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "I let so much time go by, wallowing in my own self-pitty. I should have never let you go."

She looked up at him and smiled. She caressed his cheek, brushing a strand of red hair out of his eyes. She had to clear her throat before she spoke. "It's okay. Just promise me you won't ever do it again."

"Agreed," he consented as he bent his head and captured her lips in a long, sensual kiss.


End file.
